forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
| titles = | aliases = | nicknames = | home = Northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = Menzoberranzan, Northdark Mooshie's Grove, Moonwood Icewind Dale, Frozenfar Mithral Hall, Silver Marches | race = Drow | class1e = }} | class2e = }} | class3e = | gender = Male | age = | alignment = Chaotic Good | patron deity = Gwaeron Windstrom Mielikki | languages = Common, Undercommon | reckoning = DR | dob = 1297 | dobnotes = (Third son of Malice and Zaknafein Do'Urden in Menzoberranzan) | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = }} Drizzt Do'Urden, also called Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, was a male drow ranger. He was an atypical drow who had forsaken both the evil ways of his people and their home in the Underdark, to become the legendary hero of the North. Description Drizzt Do'Urden was a drow. He stood about 5′4″ (1.63 m) tall and weighed about 130 pounds (59 kg). His handsome features were sharp and well proportioned and, like other drow, Drizzt's skin was black and his stark white hair was long, thick, and flowing. His eyes were a lavender hue (quite different from the drow race's typical red, even when he used his infravision, which normally caused eyes to glow red) and seemed to glow fiercely when he was angry or determined. His vision was once accustomed to the pitch-blackness of the Underdark. However, many years after Drizzt first ventured onto the surface, his eyes adapted to the bright light of the world above. When using his infravision, the images, if held for a prolonged period of time, caused headaches and other symptoms of strain. . He normally wore a forest-green cloak that was given to him by the Weeping Friars upon his departure to Icewind Dale, high black boots, and a necklace attached to a white unicorn head, the symbol of his goddess, Mielikki, the goddess of rangers. This symbol was crafted for him by his good friend Regis from scrimshaw (the bone of the knucklehead trout found in Icewind Dale). Personality Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Drizzt held himself to the highest ideals but didn't expect the same of others. He credited Catti-brie for imparting cultural awareness and tolerance upon him. Ever alert for treachery and danger, he spoke little but was apt to be polite (if terse) in his dealings. A perfectionist who yearned to be accepted into places and groups and to make friends widely, Drizzt was haunted by the danger he brought to those he befriended, thanks to the scrutiny of the clerics of Lolth and his other foes (notably the demon Errtu and the human assassin Artemis Entreri). Those he met perceived him as having a grim manner. The Hunter On relatively rare occasions, Drizzt regressed into a bestial and instinctive state of mind that he identified as the "Hunter". The first time this happened was after Drizzt had fled from Menzoberranzan and was living in the wilds of the Underdark. For those ten years, he came close to being completely overwhelmed by this animalistic personality, but began learning to master it when he came close to harming some svirfneblin children. In the heat of battle, when his friends seemed to be in great danger or when he was alone in the wilderness, Drizzt would occasionally lose control over himself or give in to the urges of the Hunter, such as when he went back to his homeland to prevent harm from coming to his friends. Another example was when, during the war with King Obould Many-Arrows and his horde of orcs, Drizzt had thought Bruenor dead, and wasn't certain if his other friends were alive. When Drizzt was the Hunter, he reached his physical apex, his skills honed to their utmost peak. His scimitars were like extensions of his own arms, and his senses were heightened beyond their normal capacity. Abilities As a drow, Drizzt was innately able to summon globes of impenetrable magical darkness at will in an area or attached to a target. He could also summon a harmless faerie fire, purple flames that did not burn but could be seen and outlined a target, making it easier to spot, even if the target turned invisible. At one time, he had the ability to levitate, but lost this ability upon leaving the Underdark. This was due to the absence of faerzress on the surface world. He could, however, still adjust his eyes to the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see in the dark. His agility and fighting prowess were legendary, and many described his movements as too fast to follow with the eye, drow or human. After studying under Masoj Hun'nett, Masoj held him in high regard and acknowledged that if Drizzt had chosen to become a wizard, he would have become quite a powerful one indeed. Combat and tactics Drizzt fought in the two long-weapon style common among drow warriors. When tides turned bad, or when facing opponents such as dragons or frost giants, he conjured a globe of darkness that neither himself nor his opponent could see through. Depending on the situation, Drizzt continued the fight from in there. In rare cases, Drizzt would go into a self-imposed trance where, through pure instinct, he often gained the upper hand, parrying enemy blades and making attacks that found holes in his opponent's defenses that they, not used to fighting blind, could not possibly see coming. When chasing someone or unable to see his prey, Drizzt often called upon his innate abilities to surround his target with faerie fire. He used this ability when on the boat with Captain Deudermont and fighting the pirate Pinochet and his lackeys. He also used them when he, Belwar Dissengulp, and Clacker fought a group of seven duergar, even as they started to disappear. Drizzt never took potions and the like with him on adventures, preferring to rely on his own skills, equipment, and friends like Bruenor Battlehammer, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Regis, and Guenhwyvar to help him out if he got into too much trouble. He also had to cope with his racial weakness to light, having a slight aversion to it, so if a great light source was brought upon him unexpectedly it could cause temporary disorientation. Possessions Drizzt's favorite weapon was the scimitar, and he carried two, nicknamed Twinkle and Icingdeath. He also carried a unique figurine of wondrous power that summoned his black panther companion Guenhwyvar. The drow wore a pair of Bracers of the Blinding Strike (obtained from Dantrag Baenre, weapon master of the first house of Menzoberranzan who challenged and lost to Drizzt) around his ankles, which made him incredibly quick on his feet. He chose to wear them on his legs instead of his arms because when the enchantment combined with his natural speed, his sword swings became too fast for him to control (making it hard to change directions), and his feet could not keep up, resulting in extremely predictable attacks. Drizzt's attire generally took the form of a cloth tunic, tough pants, soft boots and leather gloves. Drizzt's armor was an enchanted suit of mithral chainmail, made by Buster Bracer, that he augmented by wearing a spider silk shirt under his armor that could magically protect its wearer from all but the most lethal attacks. Drizzt carried Agatha's mask during his journeys in Calimshan. Drizzt was not above improvising in combat by taking what weapons were available to him. He was also known to use Mooshie's Longbow and a dagger hidden in each boot. Catti-brie occasionally lent Drizzt her bow ''Taulmaril'', the "Heartseeker", such as when he visited Silverymoon in 1356 DR. While Catti-brie was injured during Drizzt's battles with the frost giants in the attempt to take Mithral Hall by King Obould, Drizzt wielded Taulmaril and its quiver's never-ending supply of lightning arrows, which he still had in his possession a hundred years later. He also mastered and wielded Khazid'hea for a time but left it stuck in Obould Many-Arrows, who later tossed the blade into a ravine, where the drow Tos'un found it. Relationships Ellifain Drizzt was haunted by the memory of a moon elf girl called Ellifain Tuuserail, also known by her male alias "Le'lorinel". On his first visit to the surface, he participated in an attack on the surface elves with his fellow drow. During this experience he began to realize how vile he found his own kin, and saved the young Ellifain by smearing her with blood from her mother's corpse. Ellifain recalled a different account of events and believed Drizzt to be responsible for her mother's death, hunting him down relentlessly. This culminated in a final encounter between the two, in which both were mortally wounded. Ellifain died believing Drizzt to have also been killed, but Bruenor Battlehammer came to his aid and saved his life. Drizzt finally released his guilt after Ellifain's soul was summoned and apologized for her unwarranted hatred of Drizzt. Catti-brie Drizzt found himself in love with Catti-brie, although he was unwilling to deal with the emotional implications of this initially. From the end of the Hunter's Blades trilogy and more recently The Orc King, Drizzt and Cattie-brie are unofficially married, as there were no formalities involved. It is implied within The Orc King that they have slept together, shortly before Drizzt sent out to find Tos'Un, as well as in The Pirate King, on page 50. In The Ghost King, Drizzt and Cattie-brie had been married for approximately eight years. Her eventual death heralds a significant change in Drizzt's personality. Artemis Entreri Artemis Entreri was the arch-nemesis of Drizzt Do'Urden. Despite his human nature, Entreri was one of the few matches for Drizzt in combat. Drizzt believed Entreri to be his alter-ego, and the person he became when he took on the mindset of the Hunter. He also saw similarities between Entreri and his beloved father, Zaknafein—both killed only those they believed deserved it, were the best at their craft, and fought against a world they perceived as evil. However, he believed that Entreri was unjustified in his actions, and that there were some aspects of his reality that were deserving of mercy. He also saw a glint of compassion hidden under the "impenetrable shell that he Entreri now wears". For this reason, Drizzt spared Entreri when he managed to best him in combat. Drizzt hoped that Entreri would find a way out of the emotionless, empty existence he lived. History Underdark Born the night House Do'Urden destroyed House DeVir, the death of Nalfein Do'Urden by the hands of Dinin Do'Urden saved Drizzt from being sacrificed to Lolth. He was trained by his sister, Vierna Do'Urden, and his father, Zaknafein Do'Urden. After refusing to kill a moon elf child, Drizzt caused House Do'Urden to lose Lolth's favor, resulting in Zaknafein being sacrificed. Drizzt escaped Menzoberranzan and became a wanderer in the Underdark for many years before being taken in at Blingdenstone. The surface Later, he left to live on the surface where he was taught to be a ranger by Montolio Debrouchee. Drizzt was then chased to Icewind Dale by hunter Roddy McGristle. Drizzt gained the trust of Catti-brie and Bruenor Battlehammer who chased McGristle away. Drizzt later became good friends with the halfling Regis as well as Bruenor. In the final year of the servitude Wulfgar owed Bruenor, Drizzt became his teacher at fighting and the two became good friends. They even ended up saving Icewind Dale from Akar Kessell and Crenshinibon as well as the demon Errtu. During the reclamation of Mithral Hall, Drizzt became openly accepted in Icewind Dale and Luskan, resulting in Drizzt at being accepted in Silverymoon. He also made an enemy of Artemis Entreri. He chased Entreri down to Calimport to rescue Regis, but the fight was interrupted by the people of Calimport. Drizzt then discovered himself to be in love with Catti-brie, but would be unable to act on his feelings due to Catti-brie's pending wedding with Wulfgar. Shortly after Mithral Hall was retaken for Clan Battlehammer in the winter of the Year of the Worm, 1356 DR, Lady Alustriel invited Drizzt to visit Silverymoon as her guest, and he accepted. On the way, he encountered a band of farmers from Pengallen hunting orc and ogre raiders who'd taken people from their village, and they joined forces. Drizzt tracked down the raiders and slew the ogres, saving the prisoners. However, Rico Pengallen demanded the return of a goblin named Nojheim, one of the prisoners, claiming he'd led a previous raid and was being held for trial. Drizzt recaptured Nojheim and returned him to Rico, only to discover that he was in fact Rico's slave. Drizzt spoke with Nojheim and found him to be highly intelligent and good-hearted, and felt they had similar plights. Nojheim taught Drizzt much about how others viewed him—exotic and beautiful as much as he was dangerous, while the goblin had no such aid—and Drizzt in turn vowed to free him. He immediately rode to Silverymoon to petition Alustriel to free the goblin but she was away on business. He returned to Pengallen but found Nojheim hanged at the village gate. Rico had heard their conversation and executed him, but no one would openly refute his claim that Nojheim attacked him. Drizzt wanted to attack Rico for his crime but was discouraged by Tharman; he could do nothing legally. Drizzt reflected that Nojheim had deeply affected his worldview, and vowed that he would deal with such slavery first and deal with the consequences after. He resumed his journey to Silverymoon. Later, Drizzt was kidnapped by his sister, Vierna, whose actions would result in the death of Wulfgar and other casualties, all in a mad attempt to regain Lolth's favor. Drizzt was then forced to deal with Entreri again, who had kidnapped Regis. When Drizzt and Artemis finally got a fair fight, Regis was the factor that resulted in Drizzt's victory. After killing Vierna, Drizzt left for Menzoberranzan to learn more of House Baenre's plans. Although Baenre tortured Drizzt, he escaped, albeit with the help of Entreri, and managed to trick the drow into thinking Baenre had lost Lolth's favor. Drizzt's reputation then spread as far as Waterdeep, Luskan, and Silverymoon, giving him a favorable name across the Realms. When the inevitable war between Menzoberranzan and Mithral Hall took place, Drizzt played a major role, only to leave with Catti-brie to sail with Captain Deudermont. The two had many adventures with Deudermont, bringing them into contact with such items as the Stone of Tymora. The two eventually left the fight against piracy when Drizzt was forced to cause the return of Errtu. After once again defeating Errtu, Drizzt was then faced with the horror of Jarlaxle taking possession of the Crystal Shard. Although Drizzt allowed Jarlaxle to keep the Shard, he was faced with one more fight against Entreri, one which the assassin would end up winning through the help of Kimmuriel Oblodra. Rise of Many-Arrows In 1370 DR, Drizzt was involved in the battle at Shallows against the invading orcs and frost giants. He distracted five of the nine giants, leading them on a chase that led to him entering a cave system through a narrow gap. The giants were unable to follow him inside, and blocked off the entrance with boulders. Drizzt spent several days looking for an alternative way out, and when he found one, he returned near to Shallows to witness the collapse of its wizard's tower, with a figure he thought to be Bruenor on it. He believe that Bruenor had been killed, and this had a profound emotional effect on him. Although the Companions of the Hall soon reunited, it would be in vain as Drizzt experienced the horror of accidentally killing Ellifain. Drizzt's torments grew even worse as he believed Catti-brie, Regis, Wulfgar and Bruenor were all dead by the actions of Obould Many-Arrows. During this time, Drizzt tried to pursue a relationship with Innovindil and plotted to kill Obould. Drizzt fought two duels with Obould, one in which he was defeated and one that resulted in a draw. Drizzt later returned to Mithral Hall, with the Companions of the Hall alive and well. He then acted on his feelings with Catti-brie, who had never resumed her relationship with Wulfgar, and Drizzt eventually married her. During the time Drizzt was in a relationship with Catti-brie, he dealt with an uprising in the Kingdom of Many-Arrows, Kensidan the Pirate King and the Ghost King. Post-Spellplague The Spellplague resulted in the deaths of Catti-brie and Regis, leaving Drizzt and Bruenor to find Gauntlgrym alone. Although after a fifty year search the two would find Gauntlygrym, it was under the "city" of New Neverwinter and was a core target of the war between Thay and Netheril. With Bruenor dying in the battle for Gauntlgrym, Drizzt joined forces with Dahlia Sin'felle, with whom he would engage in a romantic relationship. He later ran into Artemis Entreri, whose life had been sustained through Charon's Claw. Drizzt joined forces with his long-time nemesis, dealing blows to both Thay and the Netherese by orchestrating the killings of Sylora Salm for Dahlia and Herzgo Alegni for Entreri's freedom. Drizzt then destroyed Charon's Claw, as per Entreri's wish for death. When this did not kill his rival, the drow and Dahlia were joined by the assassin, now as an ally, to further help New Neverwinter rebuild. After Drizzt announced that he no longer loved Dahlia and decided they should go their separate ways, Dahlia attacked and mortally wounded him. Appendix Notes * Drizzt's appearance in the upcoming book The Companions is not known to be related to previous appearances, and it remains to be seen what the ending of "The Last Threshold" implies as to the drow ranger's future. * The 1st edition sourcebook, ''The Savage Frontier'', declares Drizzt a worshiper of Gwaeron Windstrom, and Drizzt declares himself a follower of the hero of Mielikki, Gwaeron in The Crystal Shard. However, several later R.A. Salvatore novels clearly depict him as a worshiper of Mielikki. Gwaeron Windstrom was a demi-god in service to Mielikki so Drizzt could conceivably serve both at the same time. * The pronunciation of "Drizzt Do'Urden" is given as "Drist Doe-URR-den" in the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting: Running the Realms'' (2nd edition, revised). . The pronunciation is also given as "Drits" instead of "Drist" in the book The Crystal Shard, when he teaches a child how to pronounce his name, and in interviews with R.A. Salvatore. The pronunciation is also given in the book Sojourn, where he teaches another child how to pronounce his name, whereupon the little boy runs for his mother yelling "It's a drizzit!". Appearances Drizzt's story is told in the fantasy novels of R.A. Salvatore, mostly in the novels listed below. His popularity has also inspired appearances in some computer role-playing games, including the ''Baldur's Gate'' series and the more action-oriented Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone. The following novels are listed in chronological order: ;Dark Elf trilogy #''Homeland'' (1990) #''Exile'' (1990) #''Sojourn'' (1991) ;Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) ;Realms of Valor: ::Realms of Valor: "Dark Mirror" (1993) ;Legacy of the Drow #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) ;Paths of Darkness #''The Silent Blade'' (1998) #''The Spine of the World'' (1999) # *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) #''Sea of Swords (novel)'' (2001) *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) branches off as the first book in the Sellswords series, which follows Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri. ;The Sellswords # *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) # Promise of the Witch-King (2005) # Road of the Patriarch (2006) *''Servant of the Shard'' was first published as the third book in the Paths of Darkness series. ;Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) ;Transitions # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) ;Neverwinter # Gauntlgrym (novel) (2010) # Neverwinter (novel) (2011) # Charon's Claw (2012) # The Last Threshold (2013) ;Other books & anthologies * Realms of the Underdark -''The Fires of Narbondel'' (1996) * The Stowaway (2008) * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt (2008) * ''The Shadowmask (2009) * The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology (2011) Gallery Since his debut in 1988, Drizzt Do'Urden has been illustrated by many different authors. However, since 2004 and the reissue of many of R.A. Salvatore's books under the Legend of Drizzt series, all artwork of the drow has been done by Todd Lockwood. Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Larry Elmore.jpg|Art by Larry Elmore Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Jeff Easley.jpg|Art by Jeff Easley Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Fred Fields.jpg|Art by Fred Fields Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Brom.jpg|Art by Brom Image:Drizzt Pic 1.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Drizzt tyfd6yft c.jpg Drizzt jhy6tdfhjyct.jpg|Drizzt Do'Urden with Guenhwyvar Image:Drizz Mez.jpg |Drizzt in Menzoberranzan (game) when the player first speaks to him. DS - Character - Drizzt.jpg|Drizzt defending Mithril Hall from a horde of Ice trolls in the game Demon Stone Image:41tBqMiYM2L.jpg|Cover of The Legend of Drizzt Omnibus References External links * Lavender Eyes, a Drizzt fansite * de:Drizzt Do'Urden fi:Drizzt Do'Urden Connections Category:Males Category:Redeemed drow Category:Drow Category:Elves Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Rangers of Mielikki Category:Rangers of 10th level (1e) Category:Rangers (1e) Category:Rangers of 16th level (2e) Category:Rangers (2e) Category:Rangers of 5th level (3e) Category:Rangers (3e) Category:Rangers Category:Fighters of 10th level (3e) Category:Fighters (3e) Category:Fighters Category:Barbarians of 1st level (3e) Category:Barbarians (3e) Category:Barbarians Category:Members of the Companions of the Hall Category:House Do'Urden Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants